Fufu's jelly
by kuro12
Summary: mikey goes out to get pizza, sadly no Pizza but Mikey does bring home Fufu a child that love's Jellybeans and just so happens to have no family. Fufu takes it upon himself to get everyone one of the turtles to eat a jelly bean that so happens to be the same color as there Mask's- related humor since i don't know now what to rate it as, if you think something fits better plz tell me
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! this is something i thought up with a little bit of help from my friend when we were setting on my bed eating jellybeans...

so without further ado i give you Fufu. witch so is the name of this story for no other reason other then i needed to title this doc and that's just what came to mind Fufu will also be an OC that is used in the story...

sorry i said without further ado...i mean it this time.

* * *

"well see you later dud's i am going to go see if i can find some pizza." mikey said as he left all the other turtles and splinter in the place they lived.

mikey was hopping from roof to roof when he heard a crashing sound followed by "GIVE ME BACK MY JELLYBEAN'S!" mikey stopped on the roof he was one and looked down to see what looked like a little boy with long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail trying to get his bag of sweet's back from some other older male's.

"you don't need them." the older of the other kids said as he opened the bag of jellybeans "anyways what you going to do about it?"

the little boy's eye twitched as he ran at the older boy swinging his fist at him only to have the other jump out of the way. "aww, is little Fufu angry?" the older taunted as he held the bag of jellybeans up.

Fufu smirked "you know if you were not holding my jellybeans you would already be eating my dust?" he spat, he new what it took for this kind of person to put down the jellybeans its not the first time it happened.

the older smirked as he placed the jellybeans on top of a dumpster "if you can beat all three of us then you may have your jellybeans back." the leader of the three boy's said as the other two blocked off anyway for Fufu to get away.

"all right." Fufu said as he looked at the leader. "you first." he said before on of the other two kids ran up to him about to punch him, Fufu jumped out of the way landing on the kids shoulder's before leaning over to see the kids surprised face to witch Fufu smiled. "i'm sorry, but i want my jellybeans back." he said before jumping up into the air he spun around in the air a few times before coming down, his foot heating the other kids head witch knocked him out.

Fufu looked to the other two the leader smirking the other child looking at Fufu his eye's wide when he saw the younger's happy go-lucky smile "are you going to come after me two or can i just take my jelly's and leave?"

the other shook his head before looking at the leader of the group. "sorry man, but this kids a freak." he said before turning around and running off, Fufu frowning.

"words hurt you know!" he yelled at the child that was already gone, he looked at the only one left. "why do you always take my jelly's?" he asked tilting his head.

"Really Fufu, we've been over this before." he said before running at Fufu about to punch him when he dodged to the left before jumping behind him and punching his back. the older spun around grabbing Fufu's wrist and trowing him to the ground. fufu getting up not even a second later and stood in front of the older child, running up to him ready to attack, but when seeing that the older was ready for that he jumped and landed on the dumpster that had his jellybeans picking up the beg he ran off. "sorry but i have never been able to bet you in a fight." he called as he rounded the corner.

mikey had watch as this played out, tilting his head a little before watching the older stand there angrily before running off the opposite direction Fufu had. mickey going back to jumping from roof to roof looking for some pizza only to stop once again an hour or so later hearing yelling 'that sound's like that jellybean kid' he thought as he took off to where he though he heard the yelling. he stopped once he spotted Fufu standing in an ally way punching a wall.

"DAMN YOU!" Fufu yelled as he leaned against the wall before sliding down it, making sure his jellybeans were in his pocket "why did you have to leave me?" he asked the air as he pulled his knees to his chest. "why?" Fufu sniffled, he was cold and had no were to go. it didn't take long before he had fallen asleep like that.

mikey looked from side to side before jumping off the building he couldn't just leave a kid out in the cold like this, he picked the kid up before jumping back onto the roof and started to head home.

-THE LINE IS BROKEN! IT HAS BEEN DEMOLISHED!-

mikey walked back into the layer Fufu still in his arms before walking over to the step's and placing him on one before Raph walked in.

"mikey! did you bring pizza?" he asked looking at mikey then to the kid laying on the step's/ set's that were around the T.V "leo! mikey came back with something other then pizza again!" raph called before leo and donnie walked into the leaving room.

"mikey what do you think master would say if he saw this? get him out." leo said pointing to Fufu.

"see what?" splitter asked as he looked over leo and at the child. "do you mean that child?"

"AHH MASTER!" leo yelled as he jumped away from where he was once standing, splitter now in his spot.

"where did you find him mikey?" spillinter asked looking at mikey.

"well master he fell asleep in an alleyway after getting into a fight about jellybeans." mikey said looking down "i thought that he might not of had a home to go to so i brought him hear so he would not get sick or something."

master noded "well done my son, this boy may stay until we find where he live's"

all the turtle's looked at their master with disbelief "REALLY? YOU MEAN IT MASTER!"mikey said happily

"but what if he works for the crang?" leo asked, "we can't have him know where we live."

"so we have another crazy in the place?" raph growned "great, just great."

"maybe he can help me with my nuclear reactor that can help us with finding out how to detect when someone is lying?" Donnie said with a grin.

"so worm." fufu mumbled as he began to stir from his sleep. he opened his eye's and looked around trying to figure out where he was, when his eye's landed on raph, his eye's widened as he jumped up and tackled Raph "it's a red turtle!" he yelled as he looked into raphael's eye's.

Raphael's eye twitched. "I"M NOT RED I"M GREEN THE ONLY RED THAT I HAVE IS MY MASK! AND GET OFF ME!" raph yelled as the child looked at him.

"i will get off you if you eat a jellybean. of my color of choice." Fufu said with a grin. he had lot's of colored jellybean's on of them being red.

"what? that's crazy, i don't want a jellybean!" he yelled at the child before looking at his brother's and master "SOMEONE GET HIM OFF ME!"

"know, know Raphy~ what kind of brother would we be if we did something like that~" Mikey said looking a raph with a small smile "when all you have to do is eat a jellybean~"

* * *

End chapter.

HEHE Fufu, never used someone named Fufu before.

So well Raph eat the jellybean? or well Fufu stay with him for the rest of his life?


	2. Chapter 2- Raph Eat's a jelly

Chapter 2" Raph eats' a jelly.

"GET OFF ME!" Raph yelled as Fufu sat on his chest, pinning him to the ground, a little smirk on his face; Him and Fufu being the only ones in the layer at this moment of time.

"I will once you eat a jellybean." Fufu said as he held out a red jellybean to Raph wanting him to eat it.

"Damn kid." Raph groaned before he signed. "If you get off me then I will eat one of your jellybeans." As he said this there was a sight growled, this kid has been trying to get him to eat a stupid jellybean for the past week and during that week he has learned two things. One being that he was very good at jumping around while staying in one's blind spot and two he was determined to make Raph eat a red jellybean, a task that Raph had hopped the kid would give up on after a day or two- he saw sadly mistaken.

"that's what you said last time and you didn't eat is so I'm not going to get off of you until one of the Red jellybeans has made its way into your stomach." Fufu said with a little smirk, he had learned early on (when he first tried to get Raph to eat a jellybean) that Raph was a self-declared tuff guy, but that was only making it all that more fun to try and get him to swallow is pride alongside a red jellybean.

Raph sighed again before he smirked, Fufu had forgotten something. "You forgot one thing though." He said as Fufu raised an eyebrow. Wondering what he had forgotten. "You're smaller than me." Raph stated before he rolled over and pined Fufu to the ground with a smirk.

Know frowning –since he lost control over what was going on. - "eat the jelly" Fufu said holding up a jellybean to Raph.

Raph sighed before he got up off the ground. "I DON'T WANT TO EAT A STUIPED JELLYBEAN!" Raph snapped at the child "how long oar you going to try and get me to eat it anyways?"

"Well you see Raphy~" Fufu said as he stood up before looking at Raph. "I will try until you eat one, then I will make your Brother's and master to eat them as well."

Raph's eye twitched. "Why am I the first one you picked to eat a jellybean?"

"Because you're the first turtle I saw." Fufu said with a grin.

Raph's eye twitched again, more violently this time. "THAT'S NO REASON TO MAKE SOMEONE EAT A JELLYBEAN!"

Fufu sighed. "There is no good reason for one to make someone else eat a jellybean, other then it's fun."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME EAT A JELLYBEAN!"

"Like I said it's fun." Fufu replied.

Raph's eye twitched again. "WHY YOU ARE EVEN STILL HEAR! DON'T YOU HAVE A FAMILY TO GET BACK TO!?" Raph yelled.

Fufu looked down at the ground, his mom and died when he was four. And his twin brother had only died just a few Days before he woke up here. He looked up at Raph and glared. "MY MOM AND DAD DIED IN A FIRE TWO YEARS AGO!" Fufu snapped back. "AND HE DIED NOT LONG BEFORE I WOKE UP HERE!" tears started to pick in the corner of Fufu's eyes as he tried to hold them back as he put on a fake grin. "But hay, it's not like that mater's to some with a family right?"

Raph looked at Fufu's grin, it was fake he could tell that, he say the tear's in the corner of the child's eye before he shifted from foot to foot a little, Fufu never talked about his family guess that should have been a clue not to bring it up. Raph let out a sigh before putting his hand out and looking away. "I'll eat the Jellybean if you don't cry."

Fufu looked at Raph a little shocked mouth gaped open slightly before he grinned again,-this one less fake then the other, - before he put the jelly bean in Raph's hand.

Once the jellybean was placed in Raph's hand the older turtle started to put the sweet sugar filled treat into his mouth but stopped once he heard a voice, a voice of someone that he didn't want to see him willing eating a jellybean.

"RAPHY'S EATING A JELLYBEAN!" Mikey called as he starred to Raph as he quickly trough the Jellybean away.

"I AM NOT MIKEY!" Raph yelled at his brother.

"Well you were." Mikey grumbled

Raph glared at Mikey before he turned around and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Fufu's eye twitched. "You said you would eat a jelly!"

"Yeah Raph, you said." Mikey called after Fufu called after the older brother. Him not knowing at all of what has happened not even two minutes ago.

Fufu frowned when he (or Mikey) got no answer from the anger Raph, Fufu walked over to the jellybean that Raph had thrown at the wall and picked it up looking at it sadly. 'He said he would eat you, he will don't worry little jellybean.' He thought as he moved down to set one the step things that were around the T.V, he sat there and pouted.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and splitter had gone one with their day, every so often one would ask him what was wrong as to which the only answer Fufu would give was a whispered 'he said'

Raph stayed in his room until everyone had gone to bed, only stepping out of his room to look at the area that Fufu would sleep. (one of the bean bag chair's) when he looked over there he say that Fufu was looking at him as he laid down on the bean bag chair his bag of jellybeans one the floor beside him. Raph sighed before walking over to him and holding out his hand,

"I said I would eat it if you didn't cry and you didn't so I'll eat one." He said as he looked away from Fufu, his hand still being held out so the jelly bean can be placed in it .

Fufu grinned at he placed the Jellybean (the one Raph had thrown at the Wall) into the Red masked turtle's hand and watch as Raph looked at the jellybean like if he eat it he would die but non-the less he eat the jelly bean. Only after he swallowed in did he look at Fufu "How's next on your list?' he asked the grinning Child his Grin now forming into one that looked like he was planning something evil.

"Next id Leo." Fufu said with a slight chuckle

* * *

Chapter 2 done,


End file.
